Touka
|kanji=トウカ |rōmaji=Tōka |alias= |race=Exceed |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Gray |hair=Silver |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera Water Magic |manga debut=Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 1 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Touka (トウカ Tōka) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Appearance Touka is small Exceed with light-colored fur and dark stripes, with light-colored ears and dark eyes, She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Her outfit is a smaller and simplified version of what she wears as a human, where the ribbons are tied at the sides of her gold headdress.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 43, Page 14 In her human form Touka is a slim, young-looking woman of average height with green eyes and prominent dark eyebrows. The ends of her hair are sausage curled, bundled into four thick strands in the back and two thick strands in the front. She dons a corset over a layered dress, as well as dark colored stockings. Touka wears many dark green ribbons, including two in her hair and one around the frilled neckline of her dress containing a stone in the middle. She also wears a gold headdress with a decorative rose design and a small blue jewel. Her guild mark is located on the back of her right hand.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Volume 1 CoverFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Volume 2 Cover Additionally, while in her human form, Touka retains her striped tail, which she hides under her dress.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Personality "]] Touka portrays herself as a friendly, upbeat girl who was eager to join Fairy Tail, mainly so that she could meet "Natsu". She has been a self-proclaimed fan of "Natsu" and is utterly infatuated with him, to the point of exaggerating how she met him. She is very similar to Juvia in this regard, which is frequently acknowledged by others.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 Ironically, she and Juvia would argue over their devotion to their respective crushes, at which point Touka becomes sharp-tongued and somewhat irritative towards the Water Mage, who she enjoys teasing.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 12-14 She is somewhat strong-willed, having been able to overcome the White Wizard in order to prevent her from harming Jellal.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 7-8 History After the Fairy Tail Guild was disbanded in X791, Touka was beset by bandits and rescued by Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Since then, she became romantically obsessed with Happy (whom she thought was named Natsu) and desired to join his guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 11-14 At some point she was possessed by the White Wizard.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Page 16 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Touka, alongside two other Mages, is introduced by Max as a new member of Fairy Tail after having previously passed a combat proficiency exam against Jet and Droy. Although her companions are frightened away by Laxus, Touka remains, desiring to be in Natsu's guild. When questioned about her relationship with the Dragon Slayer, Touka expresses obsessive romantic feelings towards him, revealing that Natsu had rescued her from thieves during the guild's one year disbandment. Inquiring in regards to his whereabouts, Touka is informed by Makarov that Natsu had embarked on a 100 year quest, much to her surprise.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-10 Later, Touka watches in annoyance as Juvia complains over Gray's departure, suggesting that her guildmate have more faith in her “beloved” as she does in Natsu. This subsequently sparks a rivalry between the two. In the ensuing argument, Touka mentions the cultist, Briar, in an attempt to irritate Juvia, knowing that the Avatar Mage had formerly been attracted to Gray.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 Touka is later seen talking with Mirajane and Lisanna as the former questions her abilities. Touka responds that she wields water-based Magic, expressing disappointment at that fact that she and Juvia utilize similar powers. In the midst of conversation, Touka suddenly exposes a striped tail from underneath her dress, which is observed and pointed out by a shocked Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Touka's tail seemingly disappears soon afterwards, and she casually brushes off the duo's comments.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Page 2 Outside the guild, Touka roams Magnolia, stopping by Natsu and Happy's house and revealing that she has moved next door to Lucy.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 5-10 She later walks the streets through a downpour, during which she is approached by Jellal, who addresses her as the White Wizard.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 Touka fails to convince Jellal of her innocence, despite denying his accusations of her connection to Rebellious, as well as involvement in the theft of several wizards' Magic. She is later defended by Laxus, and watches him confront the Crime Sorcière Mage.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-9 Following the encounter with Jellal, Touka expresses gratitude towards Laxus, but is warned strictly by the latter that he won't protect her if she withholds potentially dangerous information from the guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 11-15 Touka emerge from her body to stop the White Wizard from stealing Jellal's Magic and begs him to flee. Gajeel then appears behind Touka and knocks her unconscious, binding her with iron cuffs.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 6-8 Touka later awakens in the guild hall, where she is further questioned by Jellal and the Fairy Tail Mages. She admits to having joined the guild with the purpose of having their Enchantress separate the White Wizard from her body.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 14-15 Magic and Abilities Aera ( Ēra): As an Exceed, Touka is able to use this Magic which allows her to sprout feathery wings and the ability to fly. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Touka herself is able to use a water-based Magic.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18 Quotes *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"Can you not believe in and wait for the return of your beloved? I believe. I believe that my dear Natsu will return! And then he will accept my love for him!"''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Exceed